PokéThieves: On the Run
by Thunder Crush
Summary: After years on the run, a notorious trio steps out from the shadows to make their move. They are desperate to bring their childhood dream to a reality, freeing the world in which they suffered from its plaguing evil. But this proves easier said than done as they are forced through many ordeals—with no room for mistakes. Because just one could end up costing everything... Rewriting.


**PokéThieves: ****On the Run**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Slateport City.

Wind shrieked and water flooded the port town with its punishing fury; filling it with waves of destructive force. The water continued to accumulate overhead, showing no signs of letting up. This had been happening for only a week, but the citizens were used to this type of weather. Since it wasn't rare to experience such a storm during June, something like this was quite common.

However, the citizens were panicking. There was no one on the streets and every business had been shut down with everyone either in bed or preparing for the worst.

Yes, it wasn't rare for this city to experience something like this. Then again, there weren't any predictions of one of this caliber occurring this week, and the citizens were worried; this huge storm had just appeared out of nowhere.

Meanwhile in one of the buildings of the city, a Cacturne sat, quietly taking small sips of red wine. He savored its fruity bitterness for a moment, before returning his gaze to the newspaper resting on the marble counter before him.

His blue eyes gleamed with amusement as he stared at the paper's front line news.

"Well, seems like our friends made the front page as always." He smiled holding the latest news firmly in his hands. "How much longer do you think they will be on the run before the law catches up with them? I know they are doing well for their age and lasted longer than anyone thought, but it's not like they can keep this up forever! It is only a matter of time before they get caught."

"It's impossible to know for sure, Harley," a feminine voice replied from the shadows, looking out the window. "They have been on the run for a while now but haven't been arrested yet. Though, it would be nice if it stayed that way. They chose this path and knew of the consequences in doing so."

Harley nodded, setting the newspaper down. "I suppose you're right. It would be disappointing if there life of crime came to an end before managing to accomplish the goal that they set forward as children." A frown crossed his face. "Still, this goal… do you think they will be able to actually complete it? Even Interpol hasn't come close to making it a reality, and from what I can tell those three aren't doing much better."

"Like I said before, it's impossible to tell from a mere assumption," the figure replied, calm and smooth on the outside. "_The thing I'm most concerned about, though, is if they have finally realized what they are getting themselves into._"

It's been three years since the day her friends became criminals. Over the course of that time, she still held a bit of worry in her heart, despite hearing from their connections that they have made progress in their long-term goals. She wanted to make sure they would remain out of serious trouble.

She, along with their others, gave them many warnings in the past not to go down this path, but they ignored them. Still, in a way she wasn't too surprised on what they chose to do when the news had reached her, and even though a lot of their former friends weren't willing to admit it, deep down they all figured they would make that decision eventually, just not in the way it happened.

It was disappointing, however, even though many didn't agree on the way they were confronting this problem he'd still have faith in them, and that was something that would never change.

She glanced back at her friend. "Anyway, what did they do this time?"

"Well that is something I would like to know as much as you, but sadly it looks like we both have to wait a little longer for that answer, because according the article the compound that was broken into apparently didn't have anything stolen." Harley replied, leaning back in his chair. "_They weren't the brightest as children, but I know they__ wouldn't go through all that trouble just for the hell of it. What could they be up to?_"

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**END**


End file.
